Venezuela-West War
The Venezuelan-West War, otherwise known as '''World War IV, '''was a major conflict that took place between 2055 to 2081. The War was the deadliest war in human history since World War 3 2017-2022, and was the just the second time nuclear weapons were used in battle. The war was caused after outcry when the ICC didn't prosecute Maxim Smith and Jake Mathers for allegedly approve the assassination of Venezuelan president, Jose Vargas, who was shot on his yacht off the coast of what was once Brazil. After the ICC didn't prosecute the two, Venezuela invaded Spain and Portugal, starting the war. Prelude After World War III, the South American front, which included Cuba and Venezuela, who were members of the CTA or Communist Treaty Organization, became the beginning of the South American Cold War as most countries on the continent joined either NATO or the PAT to deter a possible invasion. However, a war happened in 2052, when Venezuela invaded Peru and Bolivia, which, turned Venezuela into the Venezuelan Empire after defeating the two organizations. This had risen tensions between the West and Venezuela and led to the eventually assassination of Venezuelan president, Jose Vargas. Operation Northwood With Venezuela endangering peace and human right violations, mainly at capitalist citizens and political opponents, NATO and the PAT had a meeting at Geneva to decide on what to do. The presidents of Australia, France, Germany, the US, Italy and the UK said to assassinate the president, Jose Vargas. Since 5 of the 7 permanent members of both treaty's, Germany, France, UK, USA and Australia, the operation was approved and 4 former Venezuelan soldiers who had left the country to join with the West, were sent out on a boat by Vargas yacht, where a secret meeting was going to happen. The 4 assassins snuck on the yacht as the meeting was happening and killed the people on the yacht, then dumped the bodies in to the ocean and took secret documents. After a few weeks, the bodies not found, the Venezuelan government demanded the ICC prosecute the NATO and PAT leaders, Maxim Smith and Jake Mathers, despite no evidence to prove their claim. When the trials ended and both leaders weren't prosecuted, in outrage, the Venezuelan government launched an invasion of Europe. The war turns deadly early Almost immediately, Spain and Portugal and were lost, and immediately launched a counter attack. At the same time, the PAT launched a surprise attack on the west coast of the Venezuelan Empire, and quickly liberated Chile and Argentina. Meanwhile, the Venezuelan advance had stopped, and with the paranoid issue with nuclear war, Italy, France, the US, UK and Germany launched several carpet bombing runs on major cities where nuclear warheads are stationed which, unintentionally blew up in major cities like Sao Paulo and Caracas, killing nearly 7 million people and knocked out most of Venezuela's new advanced tanks which were heading to the European front. When the carpet bombing ended, the Venezuelan Empire's military was crippled, but, didn't cripple the navy which was in Europe and sending troops into Portugal and was in France, but turned into a stalemate near the border of France and Spain. After the carpet bombing, Venezuela launched its own bombing run from its warships which bombed France and parts of the UK killing over 10 million people and advanced half way through France towards the Eiffel Tower. PAT invasion of Venezuelan Empire With Argentina and Chile liberated, the PAT advanced towards Peru and Bolivia with the attempt to corner the opposing forces on the coast. The advance was working for the PAT, liberating Peru, but the Venezuelan military was holding their ground, stretching the PAT forces to their limits and ordered bombings of major bases in Brazil and Bolivia. The bombing runs in Brazil helped liberate Brazil from Venezuelan control, but, from the NATO bombing runs which had hit nuclear warheads, turned Sao Paulo and Brasilia into nuclear wastelands. After liberating Brazil, Colombia was the PAT's next target as it would give them an easier path towards the capital of the Venezuelan Empire, Caracas, where the government would likely surrender and continue pushing the forces back. NATO counter-attack in Europe After nearly 45 years of stalemate, with a two front war for Venezuela to deal with, similar to Nazi Germany in World War II, made the European theatre a loss cause for Venezuela and began to retreat towards the Portuguese coast where its navy is and escape. The retreat was difficult as resistance in Portugal and Spain, slowed the retreat to a crawl. NATO forces closed on the retreating forcing and the Venezuelan government, seeing the inevitable defeat in Europe, launched a secret nuclear warhead that landed in Belgium which turned France, parts of the UK, Germany, Belgium and Austria into a nuclear wasteland. responding to this, the US launched several small nuclear warheads in the center of the Venezuelan Empire, causing mass devastation and causing mass evacuations across the country. After 27 days off holding their ground, the Venezuelan troops in Europe were either captured, killed or escaped back to the country. When the war ended, many NATO countries were in ruins with many people killed by the nuclear attack and crippled many nations economies to the point of collapse. Collapse of Venezuela by 2080, with the war in Europe over, and losing nearly half of its forces, the Venezuelan Empire was on the verge, but with the help of luck, the NATO/PAT invasion was delayed due to hurricane season, gave Venezuela a chance to recover from the European theatre defeat and mobilize forces on the south and west front. This mobilization gave Venezuela only 13 days of extra time to plan a counter offensive against the west before the large offensive by NATO and PAT. By 2081, and with all the progress by Venezuela be erased, the government launched the 50 day offence. Which, didn't even last 12 days and led to a blitzkrieg to advance to Caracas. Battle of Caracas The Battle of Caracas was the biggest battle during the war and was the last hope for the Venezuelan government. In just 5 days, the battle turned into a stalemate with the Venezuelan military slowly pushing the NATO/PAT forces out of Caracas. But, when the second wave of NATO forces arrived, the defending forces were obliterated and the west began to encircle the city. With the west antagonizing communism, young general Sebastian Ruiz ignored orders by the government and made an escape corridor towards the land that was under PAT control, which isn't as anti communist as NATO. After the evacuation, nearly 300,000 refugee escaped the burning city and nearly a week later, the city was captured. When the city was captured, the government ordered a peace treaty to end the war, and the war ended after 51 years of stalemate in the South American and European theatre and nearly a half of the worlds population was killed and turned western Europe and South America into wastelands. After the war, communism was antagonized by the world more than ever when the world found out that many civilians were imprisoned just because they were against communism and across the world, the communist political parties in all countries were banned and was hoped to prevent a World War V. Present times When the war ended, many unaffected nations had to help many crippled nations like Brazil and Germany from the nuclear strikes. Today, many countries have made a worldwide agreement to dismantle all nuclear warheads, many, including the US were reluctant, but knew that if another war happened, it would end all life, and agreed on the deal. Since the agreement, many nations have helped each other rebuild Europe and South America and would end up having the longest time of global peace for nearly 100 years, until an even worse incident happened in 2199. Category:World War IV Category:Wars